Broad Shoulders
by Shiina15
Summary: "That woman was incredible. I doubt I would ever meet someone like that for as long as I live." Nyo!Turkey, Fem!Turkey centric. Lots of history.


"Troops, prepare yourself!" the deep voice boomed throughout the masses of soldiers, "We will be leaving in the next hour," the general pressed.

I watched her intently, the general I had chosen to lead the Ottoman Empire. No, I had not chosen her as a general, I realize. I chose her as _the _Ottoman Empire. Of course, as she took the stand of a warrior, she became a male. No one ever questioned General Adnan's gender for no one ever had any reason too.

But her first name had always intrigued me. Canaan: The Promised Land. I thought it was fitting of her and it told me that she was the one. She was the one who was born to be the Country of the Crescent Moon.

I recalled the eras that had preceded this one, when this person before me was but a child who relied on the empires around for support. Eventually, she blossomed into an Empire that had become a barricade for the great Spain and the only wall the majestic Kingdom of Britain would never be able to pierce, as solid as a diamond and it shined just as much in the desert sand. I observed this personification carefully only to notice that she would occasionally spend a dynasty as a woman under the sultan and another as a man on the battlefield. I found it amusing how she could keep switching like this because I knew someday she would have to ultimately choose only one path. Of course, I was certain she would decide upon the man's way of life. I noticed the way she carried the armor, one that weighed over 50 kilograms with apparent ease. A pure, ivory white mask fitted her face and she covered the bottom half of her face with a scarf- most likely to hide and preserve any feminine softness. The steel kilij was tied to her side, on her hip. I wondered how she dealt with so many layers under this heat that could drive a lesser man down to his knees.

Readying my horse, I prepared for the invasion ahead. With my age and state, I was certain this would be my last. No matter. I would go with the strength of the countless battles that have preceded this one, serving under the greatest Empire the world will ever know until my very last breath. I smile at the thought of this, of finally being liberated from the curse that has plagued me for centuries. Finally, I hear the noise that signals our time to get going.

There is no sound other than the slight clinking of armor with every rise and fall of the horses, their hooves smooth and silent against the hot, golden sand. I looked ahead and saw our leader, taking the lead without a second thought. I had only ever known her back- but that was because she was an eternal leader and I was an endless follower. We were never meant to see one another face to face but that hardly meant she didn't respect me. She treated every single soldier as a man rather than as an underling. She taught them discipline and recognition, only lighting a fire to their already burning motivation.

Soon enough, we clashed with the enemy. It was our blades against theirs, locked in a fearsome mortal combat. We outnumbered them, despite this only being one part of our army. Blood from both sides was split, cloths from both sides torn but the conclusion was obvious. In the end, only one remained victorious. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, warmth seeping over my skin. I turned to face this opponent, but my comrade had already disposed of him. The sword remained in my flesh, however, and I knew that taking it out would mean my demise.

I watched our leader bring down her blade, specks of crimson falling onto the sand below. I watched her back for the last time. My eyes suddenly widened. Since when have her shoulders been so wide and her back so broad? I let out a quiet laugh as my vision began blurring. I was so proud. Alas, this is the empire I have created- no.

This is the empire I have chosen.

A/N: Canan/Nyo!Turkey belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The person reciting this is the one who chose who would be the human representation of the empire. Not exactly an original character of mine, just sort of something I made on the spot. Basically, he was created towards the end of the previous empire (see my note on headcanons or read the bio for the page) and he had to find a candidate for the empire to follow. He finds Canan and revives her to live as the Ottoman Empire.

Then again, Canan's name, 'Canan' is actually not her original human name. It was something this person (who will remain unnamed but he is a man) has done. As she does not recall her past, she does not remember her human name hence he chose one for her. Whether or not it corresponds to her real name is unknown.


End file.
